dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Selene
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} / / Ranged |quote = I will show you invisible death. 2 |Edit = Creation |basedef = 1 |atkspd = 1 |basehp = 1 |basestr = 1 |basedex = 2 |baseint = 1 |basesta = 1 |mainstat = 2 |normaleffect = Depending on the loaded bullets, inflicts or damage to one target. |activeskill1 = Perfect Rifle ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Selene instantly loads 14 Bullets of "Armor Piercing Shells". Consumes 1 bullet for each normal attack to inflict 600% damage and 320% damage to one enemy. Increases the target's received damage by 25%, stacking up to 3 times. Inflicts x2 its damage to Boss-Type Units. "Armor Piercing Shells" are loaded when the number of Warriors, Rogues or Archers in the allied party is more than the number of Mages and Incanters. 1 sec |activeskill2 = Miracle Magnum ( )1 |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Selene instantly loads 14 Bullets of "Anti-Titan". Consumes 1 bullet for each normal attack to inflict 600% damage and 320% damage to one enemy. Increases the target's received damage by 25%, stacking up to 3 times. Inflicts x2 its damage to Boss-Type Units. "Anti-Titan" bullets are loaded when the number of Mages and Incanters in the allied party is more than the number of Warriors, Rogues and Archers. 1 sec |activeskill3 = Precision Shot |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Inflicts 1640% damage to one enemy with 100% accuracy and inflicts the "Mark of the Sniper" for 11.6 seconds. Allied attacks on marked enemies never MISS. Additionally, Selene's attacks marked enemies with guaranteed "Head Shot". Immune to dispel. This skill inflicts or damage based on bullets loaded. 18.7 sec |passive1 = Camouflage |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Upon entering the battlefield, Selene vanishes, becoming unable to be attacked by the enemy. The Vanish is lifted only when Selene is the last allied party member alive. |passive2 = Head Shot |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Normal attacks have a 30% chance to "Head Shot". "Head Shot" attacks ignore 50% of the target's DEF, inflict x2 damage and always hit . |passive3 = Lock On! |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases additional boss damage by 72% for self. |passive4 = One Shot! |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = "Percision Shot" additionally increases normal attack damage by 180%. Additionally, th effects of the bullets are immune to dispel and stack up to 6 times. |passive5 = Musket Master |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increases additional boss damage by 110% for self. While "Comouflage" is active, increases normal attack damage by 500%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = |pt1 = Only her 1st Active skill features both Damage Attribute and Combat Range. The 2nd Active skill only displays a Damage Attribute, although both skills are essentially the same. |pt2 = Invisible Death is likely the name of her weapon, or in the other case, the way she does her killings. }} Category:Transcended Titans